pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Oak (Adventures)
Daisy Oak is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearances Personality Biography Courtney, from Hoenn region, was a friend of Daisy Oak, and the two would spend a lot of time together, along with their Pokémon.RS082: It All Ends Now III Yellow arc Daisy Oak was helping her grandfather, Professor Oak, at the lab. Daisy looked at a picture of Yellow, and thought of him as an interesting person. Oak desribed Yellow as a person that could heal Pokémon with his touch, and was currently battling the Elite Four, and was cheering for him on.YL023: Extricated from Exeggutor As she was preparing for work, Daisy heard his grandfather. She went outside, and the two saw that Cerulean, Pewter and Celadon Cities were under attack. Daisy asked about Yellow, and Oak explained he went to Cerise Island to confront the Elite Four. He suspected that some forces from the mainland were going to Cerise Island to help the fight, since armies of Elite Four were attacking them. Daisy became surprised to hear that Yellow was not alone, and Oak suspected that Blaine had joined him.YL026: Punching Poliwrath After the battle with the Kanto Elite Four had ended, Daisy Oak chose new goals to fulfill.YL050: The Legend Gold & Silver arc Yellow and Daisy encountered Red, who was training with his Pokémon. The two were concerned about his health, since his limbs got frozen a while ago, but Red assured them he was fine.GS021: Tyranitar War Daisy and Yellow stated he would overwork himself, and shouldn't do too much training. Red refused, and reminded he had a Gym Aptitude Test tomorrow, which made the two even more concerned. The next day, Daisy watched Red taking the test, and noticed his legs were failing him.GS025: Forretress of Solitude As an earthquake occurred, Red and Blue went outside to investigate more. Daisy asked of Yellow to stop Red, for he was in no condition to battle. Blue settled the situation down, and had Red speak to Daisy, who gave him the directions to a hot spring, where he could recover and cure his limbs. Red left, and Yellow went to Johto, so Daisy bid the latter farewell.GS026: Rock, Paper... Scizor Crystal arc Daisy Oak was at the Gym Leaders' tournament, where she tried to find her brother, Blue. She wanted to warn him that the fight was starting, and encountered him with Silver, who both sent their Gyarados out to fight an Entei.CR044: Playful Porygon2 Entei had a brief battle, then ran away. Blue went after it, but Daisy stopped him, since he had a battle with the Gym Leaders to attend to, but assured him she'd report this incident.CR045: Entranced by Entei She went to Bill and Pokémon Association director, to report the incident with Entei. Bill recognized her as Professor Oak's daughter.CR046: Heckled by Hitmontop The trio briefly watched the battle between Pryce and Erika, and the director thought Pryce was too humble to be the Masked Man.CR047: Bringing up Bellossom They did become shocked when the screen showed the Masked Man and his Delibird fighting a Ho-Oh.CR049: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1) The intense blast from Ho-Oh and Lugia's attacks caused the stadium to be destroyed. Daisy Oak was unconscious among the rubble, so Bill and the Radio Tower director helped her stand.CR062: The Last Battle XII Daisy Oak read some of the letters that people sent, wishing they could help by fighting the enemy. She noticed Bill, who realized the problem with the transporting system was a glitch that displayed the wrong amount of power. Daisy assured him the equipment was damaged, but Bill blamed himself that he could not repair the system. However, they noticed a sudden power increase, since Raikou left some of the electricity in the system, which turned it back on.CR063: The Last Battle XIII At the end of the ordeal, Daisy stayed with Bill, and became his newest assistant.CR064: The Last Battle XIV Platinum arc Yanase Berlitz visited Daisy Oak and Bebe in the hospital. She noted that Platinum's Pokémon, despite having recovered at the Pokémon Center, looked ill and infected, so they were brought to the hospital for a closer examination. Bebe feared they were sick, but Daisy denied, for this virus helped them grow. The three women realized that was a case of a Pokérus.PT024: The Final Dimensional Duel X Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Bill announced he felt frightened, as the Red and Blue Orbs they had obtained were reacting. The next day, Daisy Oak, Red and Blue found Bill wounded, and the Orbs had been stolen.ORAS012: Omega Alpha Adventure 11 Pokémon On hand See also *Daisy Oak (ETP) References Category:Minor characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters Category:Laboratory assistants